The Morning After
by DrawnToDarkness
Summary: Sequel to 'Expecting the Unexpected'. A bright-eyed Jess and a slightly hungover Captain...


_Sequel to 'Expecting the Unexpected'. You probably need to read that one first :) _

* * *

><p>His bed felt different.<p>

Not bad different, just... different.

And his head hurt.

Becker groaned and lifted an arm to cover his eyes before rolling over.

Big mistake.

The bed disappeared beneath him and there was a moment of free fall before he hit the floor, his breath leaving him in a startled 'oof.'

Bewildered and a little breathless, it took him a good few minutes to recognise the sound he could suddenly hear as muffled laughter.

Muffled _female_ laughter.

Oh, god.

Without opening his eyes, he desperately forced himself to recall the events of the night before.

Connor's stag do. Connor falling asleep. Meeting up with Brentwood and Ash. Saying goodbye to his ARC teammates, heading to another pub with his former comrades.

That was when it started to get a little... hazy.

He remembered singing, someone in uniform – a police officer? – and...

... _Jess_.

He remembered Jess.

Relief momentarily flooded through him at the knowledge that the female laughter he could hear was probably hers only to be well and truly replaced a few seconds later by utter mortification that she'd seen him so drunk.

And, of course, that she'd seen him roll off what he was assuming was her sofa and onto the floor.

He waited a few seconds more, willing the aforementioned floor to open up and swallow him whole, but was eventually forced to open his eyes when he sensed her move beside him seconds before he felt her hand on his shoulder.

"Becker? Are you okay?"

He looked up at her, blinking, and Jess had to bite the inside of her mouth not to laugh at him again.

She felt a little mean, to be honest, that her first reaction to his unplanned tumble – after almost falling off her own seat in response to the loud thud he'd made – had been to laugh. But... she hadn't been able to help it. He'd looked so rumpled and clumsy – so un_Becker_-like – tangled up in her blanket on the floor, eyes squeezed shut as he so obviously tried to remember where he was.

So she'd laughed.

And taken a picture or two, but that was something she was going to keep to herself.

But when he hadn't moved from the floor after five minutes, her sympathetic side began to kick in and she decided he might need some help. He could have hurt himself... or could be trying not to throw up on her floor.

"There's a bin if you need it," she continued when he didn't speak, just lay there staring up at her. "And painkillers. And water."

"I'm not going to throw up," he said eventually, a frown marring his brow. "I've said that before."

Jess bit her lip to keep back a smile and gave him a small nod. "Last night."

Becker flushed and looked a little worried. "What else did I say last night?"

Instead of answering, feeling an answering blush rise in her own cheeks, Jess broke eye contact and held out her hand instead. "Why don't we get you off the floor first?"

It took a little bit of doing; he wasn't his usual coordinated self and the blanket was pretty well tangled around his legs but eventually they managed to get him off the floor and standing – a little unsteadily – on his feet.

Holding onto her for support.

Jess bit her lip and stared down at his hands on her arms.

It took a moment longer than it should for Becker to realise he was still holding onto her and let go with a mumbled 'thanks'.

"I'd offer to make you breakfast but I don't know if you're one of those eat-everything-in-sight hangover sufferers or the kind where the thought of food means you need to make use of the bin that's by your feet." Jess was aware she was babbling but couldn't stop herself. She studied Becker closely, noting that he seemed perfectly fine other than being a little unkempt. "You don't look like you're going to throw up."

"I'm not," he assured her, reaching up to run a hand through his hair. The attempt at smoothing it only made it more spiky, and Jess found she had to clench her own hands into fists to keep from reaching out to run her fingers through it.

Not that she hadn't before, she reminded herself, feeling her cheeks go a little warm. They might not _officially _be together but their relationship had _thankfully_ evolved enough so that she'd finally had her hands on that lovely hair of his. And felt his lips on hers. And –

"I don't suppose you've got a spare toothbrush I could borrow?" Becker's voice interrupted her inner musings and she was grateful. He shrugged a shoulder when she stared at him. "Or some mouthwash?"

"There's a spare toothbrush in the cabinet under the sink," she told him after a short pause, her nose crinkling in thought. "I got a two-for-one deal last time," she added at the arched eyebrow he sported. "There are towels in the cupboard next to the bathroom if you want a shower to freshen up."

He gave her a quick, thankful grin and nod of acceptance that Jess almost missed, distracted as she suddenly was by the thought of Becker in her shower.

"I'll make breakfast," she said after a moment's pause. "You've got fifteen minutes."

"Yes, Ma'am." His hair sticking up in all sorts of directions, Becker gave her a mock salute that wasn't as perfect as it would usually be before making his way – a little sluggishly, and not without bumping into the arm chair she'd slept in – towards the stairs leading to her bathroom.

Jess waited where she was and watched him go – not because of the view, though she had no complaints – but more because she was concerned the stairs might be too much for him to handle in his current condition. After he'd successfully navigated them, stumbling only the once, Jess turned on the heel of her foot and headed to the kitchen, determined to put all thoughts of naked Captain's out of her mind so she could focus on fixing a hangover-friendly breakfast.

* * *

><p>Breakfast was ready when he came back – in the same jeans but without the shirt he'd been wearing. Jess swallowed hard at the sight of his bare chest and turned away to start plating up their breakfast as he took a seat at the kitchen island.<p>

"I, uh, I remembered a bit more about last night," Becker started to say, noting Jess's slight pause in dishing up the eggs and bacon she'd made to go with the toast already buttered and on their plates. "I'm sorry for calling you."

"You mean having the police station call me?" Jess threw him a look over her shoulder, the corners of her mouth curling in a teasing smile. "I don't think you could've used a phone if you tried, Becker."

"Well, no. Probably not." Becker willed himself not to blush and forced himself to hold her gaze as she turned around and brought their plates to the counter. "But I'm sorry. And thank you for coming to get me. You didn't have to."

"Oh, I did." Jess smirked. "Unless you really wanted to explain to Lester how the ARC's Head of Security spent the night in the drunk tank?"

He balked at the idea and shook his head, wincing as he did so. "No. No, that... That would be bad."

"To put it mildly." She rolled her eyes and picked up her fork. "Eat up before it gets cold."

He did as instructed, suddenly realising how hungry he was. They ate without speaking, though not without exchanging a sheepish look or two when one of them was caught staring at the other.

Once the meal was finished, Becker got up to help Jess wash the dishes and stood beside her, tea towel in hand, as he waited for her to finish washing the first plate.

They completed the task in a silence that was surprisingly comfortable, almost as if the domestic scene was one they'd done many times before.

(It wasn't. Their unofficial relationship hadn't progressed as far as to morning afters and breakfast together. _Yet_.)

"Do you have plans for today?"

"Do you want me to take you home?"

They spoke together and both blushed as a result. Becker ran a hand through his still spiky hair while Jess became very interested in watching the washing up bubbles pop.

"I was just thinking..." Becker started hesitantly. "I disturbed your evening so I could maybe make it up to you?"

Jess looked up at him, her cheeks still warm though her gaze was curious. "Make it up to me?"

"Yeah." He shrugged a little sheepishly. "If you don't have plans, we could... do something? Maybe go for a walk... We could go somewhere for lunch, my treat."

A smile began to pull at the corners of her mouth and she willed herself not to blush again. "Are you sure you don't have any plans? Because, really, Becker, it's not necessary."

"I know it's not, and I don't have plans. If you're free, that is." He shrugged again, somehow managing to look both nervous and eager. "If you've got plans, we could do it another time..."

"I don't," Jess interrupted, a little shyly. "But you really don't have to."

"Jessica." His expression lost some of its nervousness and he advanced on her, his hands finding a home on her hips as she gave him a small smile. "I'm not asking you because I have to; I'm asking you because I want to. Because I'd planned to call you today anyway and see if you wanted to do something this afternoon."

"In that case, yes." Her smile grew wider and she let her own hands rest on his chest. "On one condition."

His gaze darted to her lips briefly, moving closer almost subconsciously. "Anything."

"No singing." Becker looked confused for a moment, before his mind helpfully supplied him with a memory of the night before. As he groaned in embarrassment, Jess stood up on her toes to kiss his cheek softly. "And for the record? I really, _really_ like you, too."

His embarrassment faded as a pleased grin – almost a smirk – took its place.

* * *

><p>End.<br>_This has been sitting unfinished on my computer for too long! Couldn't settle on an ending so apologies it's a bit abrupt! x_


End file.
